Deep Blue
by Audrey Rhey
Summary: In which Mira and Gray experiment, and fall in love? Graymi, potential mentions of past Miraxus.


**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Please enjoy the following Graymi Lemon.**

 **Warning: light bondage and light bdsm.**

* * *

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up, planting a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, her bangs were released from their usual tie, laying in much the same matter they did when she was younger. His cold fingers ran through the soft waves, gently tugging at their ends. A small shiver ran through her body, this was it.

"You're beautiful like this." He professed, carefully caressing her cheek. The white haired mage was always beautiful to him, but he couldn't help but let her know when she was like this, completely his. "Look at me baby."

Her deep blue eyes fluttered open, instantly finding his. The corners of her lips turned up in a soft smile as she looked him over. The ice mage was as shirtless as ever, but he'd managed to keep his pants on for the time being. They were a bit low cut, giving her just a glimpse at the delicious V his hips formed.

He leaned in closer, drawing her attention back to his eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded in response, watching as he pulled a black band from his wrist. He pulled her hair behind her, placing it all in a tight pony tail at the base of her neck. She felt his lips leaving a soft kiss on her neck, just below her ear. "Gorgeous." He mumbled, just low enough she wondered if she was supposed to hear.

"Do you remember you words?" He asked, standing in front of her dangerously close. The ice mage pulled a black piece of cloth from his pocket, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yellow, Red."

"Good girl." Gray said, taking her hands to help her up. "Stand up and walk to the end of the bed."

"Yes sir." She replied, pulling herself to her feet. Mirajane walked over to the foot of the bed and stilled herself with her feet apart.

"Close your eyes."

She obeyed the command, quickly snapping them shut. The white haired mage felt something being placed over her eyes, the black cloth from earlier. His hands were on her wrists, tying them together with a velvety material. Had there been two strips of cloth? She gently tugged at the restraints, noting that they were just tight enough to keep her wrists together.

"No counting, no formalities." He said, running his cool hand over her butt. "Since this is our first time, I just want you to enjoy this. Let me know if it starts to be too much, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered, feeling her body warm under his touch. This was actually happening, and now!

His hand left her, quickly crashing back against her skin with a small slap. It barely stung, merely a tease compared to what she knew he could do with his strength. Gray pulled back again, this time striking the other cheek with a much louder sound. Rubbing it out slowly, he gently kissed the side of her neck, a sensation that went straight to her core.

The ice mage hit her three more times in quick succession, harder this time. A small moan of erotic pain escaped between her teeth. She heard a small groan, his breath hot on her ear. "That was a sexy sound. Are you okay baby?"

"I'm good." She replied, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to tie your hands in front of you so you can grip the bed, or is this okay Speak up if you need me to change something."

"This is fine, maybe next time." She said, her breath coming in quick pants. The sound was extremely arousing.

"Do you want more?" He asked, rubbing the sting out of her skin.

"If- uh. If you want to." She stuttered out, slightly embarrassed at how much it was turning her on. Until Gray had broached the subject, she'd never even thought of it. Now she couldn't think of anything else.

"I said no formalities, but how about a please?" He said, reaching around to carefully tease one of her nipples. He rolled it between his fingers, giving it a light pinch.

"Please Gray." She said, her voice quivering from anticipation.

"Don't say my name like that." He warned, quickly smacking her ass hard enough to leave a deep red imprint. The loud gasp that left her lips made the ice mage burn with want. He pulled back long enough to admire his work before rubbing out the mark.

"I think you're almost ready for me. Are you?" He said, swinging again. The sharp sound of skin against skin resonated through the air. She mumbled his name in response, earning another smack.

"That's not an answer." He teased, nipping at the base of her neck.

"Please Gray," She said, panting heavily as his hands slid over her body. "Please take me."

"Of course." He replied, pulling the knot on the back of her blind fold so that it fell to the bed. The ice mage planted gentle kisses down her back as he untied her wrists, ending the trail with two small kisses on the light red indentions the bonds had left behind. "Lay down on your back and spread your legs apart."

She complied, her ass burning against the comforter as she slid back to rest her head on the pillows. The white haired mage rubbed her wrists absentmindedly, running her finger tips over the fine red lines.

"I didn't get them too tight, did I?" Gray asked, kneeling between her legs at the foot of the bed.

"No," She assured him, staring up into his midnight eyes. "It was nice."

"Good." He replied, lowering his body over her. "You've been a very good girl, and I think you've earned yourself a prize."

"A pri- oh!" She was cut off by the feel of the ice mage's tongue licking up the outside of her slit.

"You're so wet for me already." He said, slowly spreading her legs farther apart. "God you're sexy like this." He returned his lips to her opening, placing soft kisses just firm enough to tease her. His hands latched onto her hips as she squirmed, pinning her curvy body to the bed.

"Grayyy." She moaned, her fingers grasping desperately at the bed sheets as he flicked her tongue inside of her. He continued his assault until she was a blubbering mess, alternating between plunging into her and flicking her clit.

"Please." She whined, trying to thrust her hips up at him.

"Good girl." He replied, pulling back. He tore open a condom packet with his teeth, quickly rolling it over his length.

Mirajane didn't remember seeing him remove his pants at all, not that it mattered now. She watched the way his muscles flexed as he lowered himself over her. A small whimper of anticipation escaped her as she felt the tip of his manhood brush against her entrance.

"Those desperate sounds you're making are driving me crazy." He mumbled in between kisses planted up her neck.

"Can I-"

"Do whatever you want." He offered, his face hovering inches above hers. He pressed his lips hard against hers in a kiss, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She fought for dominance, pulling away long enough to carefully nip at his.

The ice mage slid inside her slowly, claiming her inch by inch as he felt her fingers run up his back. She was warm and inviting and perfect and no one else in the world could compare. Once fully inside of her, he began thrusting at a rapid pace, rubbing past her most sensitive spot in a perfect way.

"Don't stop." She moaned loudly, her long manicured nails digging into the skin of his back.

He obliged, driving himself into her as he slid his hands down her heated body. His thumb found her clit, rubbing it in small quick circles. Her body reacted quickly, arching under him at the overload of sensation.

"I'm gonna-"

"Come on baby." He mumbled, kissing just below her ear, picking up his pace to a tempo that suited him better. She writhed under him, crying out in pleasure as he kept his thumb against her, prolonging her end.

"Gray. Please." She panted, her finger nails digging so hard into his back he could feel blood welling up. "Too much."

"Yellow?" He asked through gritted teeth, feeling himself approaching his own end.

"No." She whispered as the last aftershocks of her orgasm ripped through her.

"Good." Gray said, grabbing her hips as he felt himself come undone inside of her. Their deep blue eyes met, perfectly matching each other in passion. A loud groan ripped from his throat as his eyes snapped shut, barely able to handle her intense gaze.

He lowered himself onto his elbows, pressing his body against hers without crushing her. He placed a small kiss on her collar bone, his breaths coming heavy. "Was that okay?" The ice mage asked, pulling back long enough to look at her.

Mirajane nodded in reply, a small grin on her lips. She lifted her head up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before collapsing back into the bed, exhausted.

He slipped off the condom and tied it, tossing it in the waste basket beside the bed. "I'll be right back."

Gray walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as well as a small tube of lotion from on top the fridge. He walked back into the bedroom to find her sitting up in the bed. Her hair was no longer tied back and fell around her body, perfectly framing her flushed face.

"Here." He said, slipping the bottle of water into her hand. "You need to drink this. I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"Thanks." She mumbled, unscrewing the top. She downed half of the bottle in one long drink before sinking back down into the bed.

"I also got this." He said, holding the lotion out. "It will help you from being so sore tomorrow, so I need you to roll onto your stomach."

"Yes sir." She said, quickly rolling over.

Gray sighed contently at the sight of her ass. It was barely even pink now, a sign he hadn't taken it too hard on her for her first time. He popped the lid off and squirted it onto his hand. "This may be a bit cold, sorry." The ice mage warned, spreading it across her.

She shivered slightly at the sensation, a small giggle escaping her lips. "With you, you'd think I'd expect a bit of cold."

"You have a point." He chuckled, gently kneading the lotion into her skin. It gave off the soft scent of cherry blossoms. "Maybe next time we can try something a bit colder." He caught himself, catching her eye as she turned her head to look at him. "If you want a next time, anyway."

"There's nothing I'd like more." She said, the redness of her cheeks deepening.

"Good, because I've got a lot of ideas." He said, unable to contain his smile.

"Ideas like what?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Only things you've agreed to of course, but other than that, I'd like for it to be a surprise."

"I like surprises."

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to continue this, but I am fully aware this pairing isn't all that popular.**

 **It is however, one of my favorites, so if you would like me to continue it, please let me know!**

 **Have a blessed day my lovelies.**


End file.
